


Los Seis Sonidos del Arma (Nuestro Aclamo a la Fama)

by Yane (Tannabet)



Series: Problemas Para Hacer Todo Bien [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergencia, Explosiones, Hurt/Comfort, Luciendo Esos Pantalones de Cuero, M/M, Queme Lento, Slow Burn, Y Esas Pistoleras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannabet/pseuds/Yane
Summary: “No vamos a robar el banco del mayor Lord criminal de la ciudad, Lance. ¡¿Qué quieres morir?!”“Solo hagamos nuestro mayor puto esfuerzo porque eso no pase. Soy demasiado hermoso como para llegar a mi fecha de expiración, viejo—Me falta alcanzar la edad de oro.”Tras seis semanas desde que aterrizaron forzosamente en este miserable planeta, los Paladines Rojo y Azul están al borde de perderlo todo. Así es como Lance y Keith tornaron la jugada y ganaron su ruda reputación como Los Dos McClain: Mercenarios Que Sí Cumplen El Trabajo.





	Los Seis Sonidos del Arma (Nuestro Aclamo a la Fama)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Six Gun Sound (Our Claim to Fame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589793) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



 

******

La sangre salía a borbotones entre sus dedos, y en cuánto más presionaba, más rojo chorreaba de él. Sus pensamientos zumbaban por todas partes; inconexos, incoherentes, andando sin pausa y en su mayoría eran variaciones de _no vi el arma, cómo es que no vi el arma, pero qué estúpido y descuida—_

“¡Keith, mírame!”

Lance exigía mucho de él, pero últimamente, Keith no podía resistirse a nada que tuviera que ver con el Paladín Azul (incluyendo la referencia sexual de ley porque eso es lo que Lance habría hecho si pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos), así que levantó los ojos. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero todavía podía ver esos grandes y amplios ojos azules devolviéndole la mirada.

“Bien, okay, okay, maldición, okay, ¡te tengo!” Lance balbuceaba, una mano aferrando la mandíbula de Keith, forzándolo a mantener contacto visual; y es que _ése disparo pudo haberle dado a Lance, cómo pudiste haber sido tan inconsciente, tan desprevenido, imbécil._ “Tienes que escucharme—”

Una ráfaga de disparos explosivos estalló, haciendo añicos a los vidrios. El oído de Keith dejó de estar amortiguado por la conmoción y un bramido de ruido se abrió paso por sus tímpanos—las penetrantes explosiones de mobiliaria rompiéndose y de gritos de dolor y terror. El bar había detonado una vez que el primer gatillo fue presionado, y mientras Keith continuaba aturdido por el disparo, Lance se había precipitado a la acción tan veloz como un rayo—jalando a Keith detrás de la barra y tirando de ambos al suelo.

La conmoción mantenía lo peor del dolor a raya, pero pronto desaparecería. Keith mantuvo la mano sobre su estómago e intentó _enfocarse_.

“—poder hacer esto si no te quedas conmigo, Keith, _¡no vamos a salir vivos de aquí si no me prestas tu puta atención!_ ” Lance gritó sobre la cacofonía de gritos, encogiéndose un poco cada vez que otro disparo pasaba cerca o un cuerpo volaba sobre alguna mesa.

“Bruil nos traicionó,” dijo Keith, apretando los dientes e inhalando bruscamente mientras Lance dejaba caer una mano sobre la herida. “Ese cabrón nos mintió—”

“Sí, sí, volvieron a jodernos, otra vez,” dijo Lance, casi sin aliento. “Pero los esbirros de Bruil ahora están siendo destrozados por ser lo bastante estúpidos como para abrir fuego en medio de una multitud de criminales furiosos, armados y _borrachos_. Así que podemos salir de aquí en una pieza si—”

“Una pieza, claro,” dijo Keith haciendo una mueca. “¿Y qué hay del dinero que iba a pagarnos? Lance, si no conseguimos—”

“¡Ya lo sé, ¿bien?!” Lance pasó su mano temblorosa por su cabello sin darse cuenta o bien no importándole que manchara de sangre el color castaño. “Pero por el momento nuestro mayor problema no es la deuda con Jorlack—”

Un enorme alien fue arrojado sobre la barra, cayendo en el piso detrás de Lance—en respuesta Lance se volvió de prisa, con el arma en mano, pero antes de poder abrir fuego, la réptil hembra se incorporó de un salto y se lanzó devuelta a la refriega. Hubo un crujir húmedo y visceral de huesos rompiéndose, de alguna manera, más estruendoso que los disparos.

“Vamos a salir de aquí por aquella ventana.” Lance señaló con su arma en alguna parte detrás de Keith. “Y tú vas a quedarte agachado, sin soltarme, y va a apestar. Pero nos vamos _ahora_. _No_ me sueltes.”

Dijo, y en seguida, Lance se inclinó sobre él para tomarlo del costado en las costillas (Keith dejó salir un grito ronco de dolor, no importándole porque _dolía_ , _mierda_ ), y tiró de él para que se incorporara. Keith terminó encorvándose, agarrando con fuerza la cintura de Lance para mantenerse de pie mientras Lance removía su segunda arma y se dirigía con determinadas zancadas hacia la salida.

Tuvo que esquivar y evadir varios disparos láser y balas de plomo que daban contra las paredes y la barra alrededor de ellos; los movimientos repentinos forzaban a que Keith aumentara la fuerza de su agarre, tratando de concentrarse con todo lo que podía en mantenerse de pie y no hacer que Lance tropezara.

Cuando Lance alcanzó la ventana, dijo algo como _lo siento, Keith, resiste_ y en el siguiente segundo, Keith fue _lanzado_ mientras Lance mantenía sus armas apuntadas hacia la confundida masa que amenazaba con matarlos—masa cuya lucha había sido iniciada por el _cabrón_ que había intentado matar a Keith; no, de matarlos a _ambos_.

Golpeó contra el suelo, lo cual le arrancó un grito gutural. Inmediatamente y sin hacerse esperar, los pies de Lance estaban en su campo de visión. No tardó en tomarlo de los brazos y el pecho para levantarlo y volver a sostenerlo de la cintura, manteniéndolo cerca y caminando tan rápido como era posible, lejos de la carnicería ocurrida a sus espaldas.

Keith pudo ver la pequeña moto flotante que habían utilizado para llegar, tan solo a la vuelta de la esquina, pero su visión comenzó a volverse gris por las orillas y Lance estaba gritando su nombre, casi en una plegaria, “Por favor, por favor,” una y otra vez. Keith quería consolarlo, quería caminar por su cuenta para… No obstante, la tentación de la inconsciencia era demasiada, y entonces se dejó consumir por la oscuridad.

 

******

“Eres un asno demasiado dramático.”

“Lance, eso no es muy—”

“No me importa, Yathir, él… Despierta, bastardo—”

Keith no quería despertar, porque lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, era ruidoso e irritante y se sentía muy cansado. Y también pesado. Todo le pesaba desde abajo, una presión cosquilleante en algún lado que era agradable, fresca y calmante…

Entonces una de las voces se registró en el cerebro como la de Lance. Lance, a quién le habían estado disparando, y quién había lanzado el inútil cuerpo de Keith por una ventana, y…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y saltó en la cama, siseando algunas maldiciones cuando su costado ardió con brutalidad, el parche frío en su herida no siendo suficiente para combatir el dolor de sus mal pensados movimientos.

“Oh bien, regresaste,” exhaló Lance. “ _Nunca_ vuelvas a hacerme esto, tú—”

“No es bueno llamarle bastardo a un huérfano, Lance,” dijo Keith entre dientes. Giró la cabeza para ver al Paladín Azul… y lo vio sentado en una banca absurdamente pequeña con los ojos hundidos, bordeados con ojeras; su mandíbula oscurecida por los inicios de una barba; y con el cabello siendo un absoluto desastre terminando en todas direcciones.

“¿Quién de nosotros dos fue al que dispararon?” preguntó Keith algo atondado, el sistema de su cerebro entrando a penas en línea y la voz rasposa por el desuso. “¿Cómo es—?”

“El doctor dijo que te rasgaste un montón de cosas, pero nada realmente importante ni nada que no se curaría. Vas a tener una cicatriz interesante,” dijo Lance con rotundidad, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los vendajes y el cojín de enfriamiento encima de ellas. “Por lo que me diste un susto de muerte por _nada_. _Otra vez_. Así que, _bastardo_.”

“Lance,” surgió la voz rechinante de Yathir, su casero y salvador, a modo de regaño. El alien de seis brazos estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta de la minúscula habitación compartida de Lance y Keith, sosteniendo una bandeja—de algo que olía en serio delicioso—y unos cuantos vasos de agua. “Podrías soportar ser algo más amable, considerando cuántos días—”

“¡¿ _Días_?!” Keith había estado inconsciente por _demasiado tiempo_. Tenían un _plazo límite_ que cumplir, lo cual ponía un _límite_ a sus vidas si no contaban con los fondos suficientes cuando el día llegara.

“Bueno, aquí no cuentan con cámaras criogénicas—solo drogas que te ponen a dormir y aceleran el proceso de curación. Lo cual nos costó las pocas gemas que teníamos, por cierto,” dijo Lance sin pelos en la lengua. “Ahora no tenemos nada que darle a Jorlack. Pero ¡no hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Allura podía traer el Castillo volando mañana para salvar nuestro trasero!”

La dura verdad y el falso aliento de ánimo llegó a los nervios de Keith, pero tragó cualquier respuesta furiosa cuando su cerebro volvió para absorber todo con claridad.

Sabía que Lance estaba agotado hasta los huesos del trabajo por el que ni siquiera habían sido pagados, de la viciosa confrontación que les siguió y por haber acampado al lado de Keith.

Era demasiado obvio que Lance se había pasado el desconocido número de días para Keith aquí con él durante su estado comatoso, justo a un lado, probablemente sin dormir—la mirada ansiosa y salvaje de sus ojos era escabrosamente familiar. Recordaba a Keith al tiempo de hace seis semanas atrás, donde el Paladín Rojo había pasado tres días observando a un Lance con fiebre en el resultado de su aterrizaje forzoso, con el miedo y desesperación de que tendría que estar atascado en este planeta _solo_. (Sin olvidar el terror de perder a _Lance_ , dado a que el Paladín Azul se había vuelto un _específico_ tipo de importante para él).

Y una vez que Lance se hubo recobrado, una vez que su rescate no parecía que iba a llegar pronto, habían hecho una promesa, un juramento; iban a _vivir_ , y permanecerían al lado del otro sin importar las peleas y desacuerdos que inevitablemente iban a surgir. La única forma que podrían sobrevivir y escapar era estando _juntos_.

“Todavía queda una semana antes de que los hombres de Jorlack vengan a recolectar,” les recordó Yathir, inclinándose sobre Lance para colocar la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de noche entre las delgadas camas.

Lance tuvo que acercarse al espacio de Keith para permitir al dueño de la posada pasar. El Paladín Azul expulsaba un potente olor a sudor y cuero. Keith no arrugó la nariz por la peste de no darse una ducha—estaba más que acostumbrado—pero sí que lo comentó. “Viejo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste?”

“No me he pasado los últimos cuatro días sudando a mares en una cama, así que soy una flor de pradera en comparación,” respondió Lance, volviendo a su asiento cuando Yathir se irguió en su lugar. “Y sí, Yathir, tenemos una semana, pero es una semana sin prospectos de trabajo y nadie va a querer contratar a un mercenario lastimado.”

“E incluso si pudiéramos de alguna forma conseguir un trabajo cada día a partir de hoy hasta la fecha acordada, seguiría sin ser suficiente. Siguen _traicionándonos,_ ” gruñó Keith. “Nadie te paga la cuota completa, ¿cómo demonios que _consiguen_ ser pagados?”

“Cuando no dejan que los culpables se salgan con la suya, me temo,” dijo Yathir con gentileza. “Ustedes hacen un buen trabajo, muchachos, y eso se sabe bien—la gente sabe que los harán. Pero también saben que no harán nada si tratan de cortar su trato.”

“¡Vaya farsa!” exclamó Lance. “Claro que hemos peleado—”

“No a un nivel letal,” le cortó Yathir. “Han matado por protegerse el uno al otro, pero jamás por menos. Deben entender que nadie aquí piensa dos veces para sangrar por el bien de sus gemas. Siempre y cuando estén vivos y en suficiente salud para gastarlas, están dispuestos a sacrificar una oreja o un dedo por conservar lo poco que tienen.”

Lance cayó en silencio y sus ojos viajaron a la herida de Keith.

Keith suspiró, sentándose mejor, absteniéndose de hacer gestos mientras lo hacía. Lance abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Keith alzó una mano pronta y forzosamente. Cuando el silencio continuó, dio uso de esa misma mano para hacer a Lance a un lado y poder poner los pies en el suelo al lado de la cama.

“Lo que necesitamos hacer es pensar en algo fuera de lo común,” dijo Keith, apoyándose en los hombros de Lance para incorporarse.

“Keith, este planeta entero es básicamente algo fuera de lo común,” replicó Lance con molestia. “Aquí _no existen reglas_.”

“Tiene un punto.” Yathir había tomado asiento en la cama vacía de Lance. “El único límite es lo que crees poder hacer—y si puedes o no evitar ser castigado por ello.”

“Todos buscan meterse con alguien,” masculló Keith. “Todo el mundo le debe un favor a alguien o gemas o—”

“¡Mierda, lo tengo!” dijo Lance abruptamente, incorporándose de pronto y haciendo que Keith perdiera el equilibrio.

Lance reaccionó de inmediato al envolver un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Keith, sosteniéndolo al tiempo que lo presionaba sin intención contra su pecho. La repentina proximidad era… enervante. La mejilla de Keith rozó contra la de Lance cuando trató de poner algo de distancia entre ellos al mismo tiempo que seguía usando a Lance para soportar su propio peso. Pero entonces vio los ojos de Lance demasiado cerca—y Lance le devolvió la mirada, parpadeando de prisa por la sorpresa. Su rica piel bronceada adquirió un matiz rosado en su rostro, y Keith no quiso pensar mucho en ello. No, no ahora.

“¿Qué tienes?” le pregunto, arreglándoselas para mantener la voz firme y, con cuidado, puso las manos contra el pecho de Lance para darle un suave empujón.

“Yo, um, olvidé—investigué algo mientras…” Lance trastabilló un poco para después tomar una larga bocanada de aire antes de intentar de nuevo. “Jorlack, Bos’Nar, Gunthra—todos ellos le pagan a una persona para cuidar de manera segura sus bienes mientras los transportan. Es probable que sea la funda de protección más grande de este lado de las montañas.”

“Okay…” dijo Keith. “¿Y?”

“Y…” Lance pausó. Hizo eso que siempre hacía donde miraba hacia arriba volteando la cabeza porque, claramente, a Keith no le iba a gustar lo que estaba por decir. “Mientras te curabas, me tomé un día para averiguar si había alguna manera de adelantarnos a Jorlack, si podíamos acordar una fecha distinta para el pago con quién sea que su jefe fuera—”

“Mierda, Lance, ¿fuiste tú solo?” dijo Keith alzando muy alto la voz, tan furioso como retroactivamente aterrado por lo que podría haber pasado.

“—y supe por Caspor—”

“¡¿Fuiste a ver a Caspor por _ti mismo_?! Ése _pervertido_ rastrero—”

“—que Jorlack no tiene jefe, per se, pero que, si fuera a faltar a un pago para _Dreyulin_ , entonces sería cortado en pedazos muy pequeños.”

“Hasta el momento no me has dicho nada útil,” dijo Keith, presionando un brazo contra su costado herido y pasando alrededor de Lance; cojeó hacia el pequeño cofre al pie de su cama, agachándose como pudo sobre una rodilla para abrirlo. Él mismo requería de una ducha, y tal vez después podría razonar de esto con Lance. En ese momento, la frustración solo crecía por minuto.

“Dreyulin tiene lo que se equivale a un banco dentro de las cuatro ciudades,” dijo Lance con prisa. “Todo el mundo le paga para que mantenga los trasportes y corridos fluyendo. Tiene un monopolio. Y protege sus gemas, la de _todos ellos_ , en un banco que le pertenece.”

Luego no dijo nada durante un momento, paseando la mirada a su alrededor con ojos nerviosos.

Keith tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello y una barra de jabón en las manos cuando se irguió para mirar a Lance de lleno.

“No.”

“Sí.”

Yathir alzó dos manos. “Concuerdo con la objeción de Keith…” Luego alzó el resto de sus manos. “Pero no tienen muchas opciones, muchachos.” Se paró para dejar el cuarto, pero no sin decir. “Traten de no destruir nada durante su desacuerdo, ¿hm?”

Tan pronto como Yathir cerró la puerta detrás de él, Keith explotó.

“No vamos a _robar el banco del mayor Lord criminal de aquí,_ Lance _. ¡¿Qué quieres morir?!”_

“ _No_ ,” respondió Lance con igual fuerza. “ _Y ése es el punto_. No tenemos a dónde correr. Fuera de estas ciudades, corre el desierto por cientos de kilómetros y no tenemos los suficientes recursos para sobrevivir allá afuera—¡me has dicho esto millones de veces! Y aún si los tuviéramos, Jorlack tiene los medios y la voluntad de cazar y _exterminarnos_ , así que, ¿sabes qué?” exhaló Lance, claramente tratando de restablecer la calma. “Solo hagamos nuestro mayor puto esfuerzo porque eso no pase. Soy demasiado hermoso como para llegar a mi fecha de expiración, viejo—Me falta alcanzar la edad de oro.”

La sonrisa que Lance ofreció era débil y apenas se notaba, por lo que otra vez, la frustración de Keith se llevó lo mejor de él.

“Oh, haha, Lance, buena broma—excepto que incluso si hacemos esto, incluso si conseguimos el dinero, ¡qué pasa cuando _Dreyulin_ venga después por nosotros!”

“¿O Jorlack? ¿O el siguiente jefe que encabronemos? ¿O solo una _riña de bar cualquiera donde uno de nosotros salga disparado_?” Lance se halló gritando al tope de sus pulmones, y Keith jamás lo había visto así de _furioso_. “Estoy en verdad cansado de tener que mirar siempre sobre mi hombro, Keith. A diferencia de ti, nunca he dormido con un arma bajo mi almohada—hasta que llegué aquí. Hagamos algo tan increíblemente imposible que haga que todos nos _dejen_ _por la_ _puta paz_. Si no podemos probar suerte en el desierto, entonces tenemos que probar nuestra suerte aquí _sin importar lo que cueste_.”

Lance terminó respirando agitado y con las manos hechas puño a sus costados, mirándolo de una forma que lo hizo sentir expuesto. Y Keith, sintiendo cada centímetro del agotamiento que Lance transpiraba, en adición con la propia, lo dejó sin ninguna otra negativa, “Muy bien.”

“Muy—tú—¿bien?” Lance tartamudeó, desinflando su postura enfadada.

“Claro. Hagamos esto. Pero primero, voy a ducharme. Mientras estoy en eso, come algo de la grandiosa comida que hizo Yathir. Luego vas a ducharte. Y después resolveremos qué hacer con este desastre.”

“Yo. Um. Okay,” dijo Lance, pero se recuperó tras un momento con una chispa en los ojos. “Qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta.”

“Qué buenos es que no haya muerto.” Keith giró con su cojera hacia la puerta. Se detuvo bajo el marco, mirándolo sobre el hombro. “Saldremos de esta con vida, los dos—Después de todo, tengo que estar por aquí lo suficiente para ver cómo llegas a tu famosa _edad de oro_.”

Y se marchó, dando la espalda a Lance mientras éste chisporroteaba, con tal de que el otro Paladín no pudiera ver el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas.

******

“Voy a necesitar nuevas armas después de esto,” dijo Lance, limpiando la mira de sus pistolas láser. “¿O quizá solo más armas? Estas cosas requieren de alto mantenimiento, a pesar de lo geniales que sean.”

Keith estaba sentado al lado de él en una de las mesas del bar vacío de Yathir, absorbiendo la información de los planos que tenían proyectado en la pared desde la computadora personal de Lance. “¿Esto no está actualizado?”

“No,” respondió Lance con pesar. “No soy Pidge cuando se trata de hackear. Apenas conseguí una de estas antes de que alguien pudiera rastrearme. Son de cuando el banco fue recién construido, lo que significa que muchas cosas pudieron haber sido agregadas desde entonces.”

“Entonces necesitamos hablar con un guardia,” dijo Keith. “Alguien que trabaje desde adentro.”

Lance asintió. “Tengo un par de nombres que Caspor me dio. Y puede venir conmigo, como refuerzo.”

“¿Oh, en serio? Ahora quieres refuerzo.” Era injusto y lo sabía, pero no pudo detener las palabras de salir.

“Viejo. Estabas en un coma inducido por drogas. No podía solo sentarme sobre mis manos todo el tiempo.” Lance estaba siendo totalmente razonable. Keith deseaba que no fuera el caso. “Si te digo que Caspor fue un perfecto caballero, ¿me creerías?”

“No.”

“Bueno, claro, por supuesto que no lo fue. Pero supe manejarlo,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa maliciosa. “Llevará un par de semanas para que sus dedos estén curados.”

Keith sintió una brutal emoción porque el lascivo Caspor hubiera obtenido su merecido, pero otra parte de él estaba dolida por la idea de que Lance se sintiera forzado a intimidar a alguien, a que rompiera un par de dedos, solo para obtener información sin tener que ser manoseado. Recordó al Lance que lloraba en su almohada cada noche durante el primer par de semanas que llegaron aquí. El Lance que vomitó la primera vez que disparó a alguien que no disparó primero. Al Paladín Azul de Voltron que solía soltar las bromas más ridículas que siempre te hacían poner los ojos en blanco.

Pero esa amargura, esa melancolía y sentido de _pérdida_ , las empujó hasta el fondo, y se reforzó contra dejar que esa clase de sentimientos lo dominaran. Tuvieron que hacer un montón de cosas cuestionables para sobrevivir, y esos insípidos actos eran solo el comienzo. Lance y Keith habían movido la _línea a no cruzar_ un par de veces ya, justo como Keith había esperado—pronto no se molestarían en volver a dibujarla.

Y el hecho de que Caspor hubiera intentado hacer algo, mientras que era nada por lo que sorprenderse, hizo hervir la sangre de Keith nada menos. Así que quizá la próxima vez que Keith lo viera, le rompería un par más de dedos, solo para asegurarse de que el mensaje fuera claro.

“El sistema de alarma es tan básico que podría provocarle un corto circuito.” Lance dio una breve risilla, un ceño fruncido siguiendo de inmediato. “Pero Dreyulin tiene al menos cincuenta personas en su posición, a toda hora. Y todos aquí están aterrados de él, lo cual es su propia forma de protección.”

“Genial,” entonó Keith. “¿Cincuenta mercenarios armados sin escrúpulos dispuestos a disparar primero, disparar después, y olvidar las preguntas? Asombroso.”

“Oh, entonces vas a adorar mi próxima idea,” dijo Lance con alegría. “Quiero ir cuando Dreyulin esté ahí.”

Keith giró su cuerpo entero para mirar a Lance con una expresión incrédula en su rostro. “¿ _Por qué_?”

“ _Porque_ quiero… sacarlo de la ecuación.” Lance estaba pálido mientras se explicaba, pero sus ojos eran firmes como el acero. “Mira, estamos arriesgando todo con esta oportunidad. Si esto no funciona, estamos muertos. Si funciona, quizá igual estemos muertos. Así que mejoremos nuestras ventajas con lo segundo. Nos deshacemos de él y nadie estará por ahí listo para ir tras nosotros.”

Un silencio siguió mientras Keith procesaba esto. Lance esperó pacientemente, siguiendo con la limpieza de sus armas.

“Qué tal si nos alocamos realmente entonces,” dijo Keith con lentitud. “Nos deshacemos de él. Nos apoderamos de su negocio.”

Lance dejó caer la pistola que estaba sosteniendo. “¿Qué?”

“No estoy interesado en volvernos una especie de gran jefe, así que dejamos la funda de protección y en lugar de eso ofrecemos nuestros servicios como mensajeros y transportadores, o al menos como guardaespaldas para transportadores y mensajeros… Si sacamos a Dreyulin, entonces personas como Gunthra y Jorlack—habremos probado que somos _mejores_ que ellos, que podemos trabajar _con_ ellos en lugar _para_ ellos.”

“ _Puta_ madre,” exhaló Lance. “Eso es brillante. Podría besar tu estúpido y atractivo rostro que es tan malditamente brillante.”

Keith presionó los labios en una fina línea, a lo que Lance puso los ojos en blanco. “Claro, me cansé de esto—puedes coquetearme, pero yo no. ¿En serio?”

“Lance, hemos hablado de—”

“Sí, sí, ‘mucha distracción’ y ‘tal vez después de derrotar a los Galra’ y blah blah ladra, ladrido,” dijo Lance, haciendo uso de exageradas comillas en el aire. “Excepto que no estás siguiendo tus propias reglas, compañero. _Jamás_ me has detenido de retractarme de algunas de las mías. _Y_ esa conversación ocurrió estando en el Castillo antes de que fuéramos pateados temporalmente de las primeras líneas. Aquí no hay un imperio Galra del qué preocuparnos.”

“No, en lugar de eso tenemos viciosos jefes de mafia y ladrones pidiendo por nuestra sangre,” dijo Keith entrecortadamente. “Ahora no es el momento.”

“Okay,” concordó Lance con demasiada facilidad. “Pero si vas a seguir mandándome ojos de cachorro triste y lanzando comentarios coquetos, entonces por favor ten en cuenta que haré lo mismo—y más. Así que piensa antes de hablar.”

Keith gruñó algunas palabras cuidadosas, pero dejó a Lance tener su punto. Porque tenía razón. _Demonios_. Por fin Lance estaba acusando a Keith sobre su errático coqueteo, yendo tan lejos como para recordarle de su tiempo en el Castillo, y Keith sabía que lo merecía. Es más, nunca detendría a Lance de escurrir una mano por ahí, de batir sus pestañas a él o de parar con sus insinuaciones… Porque incluso cuando Keith no podía tener todo de Lance, esos pequeños indicios de lo que podría ser… Los disfrutaba aun cuando le hacía sentir culpable, ardiendo en el anhelo.

“Antes de que los dos se echen a los perros…” los interrumpió Yathir (por lo cual Keith estuvo patéticamente agradecido) al dejar caer un gran saco sobre la mesa. “Lleven esto con ustedes una vez estén listos de atrancar el banco.”

Keith abrió el morral y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta al contenido. Lance se levantó de su silla y se inclinó para ver, emitiendo un ruidito de sorpresa seguido de un silbido impresionado. “Santo cielo, Yathir, ¿ _por qué tienes tantas de estas_?”

“Muchachos, se dan cuenta de que he vivido aquí casi toda mi vida, ¿verdad?” dijo Yathir con algo parecido a condescendencia. “Por algo nadie molesta a un viejo como yo. Aquellos a los que no puedo batir a muerte tiendo a eliminarlos de manera más que explosivas.”

Keith archivó el comentario de “casi toda mi vida” dentro de la carpeta mental en la que catalogaba los pocos detalles que Yathir dejaba salir acerca de su vida personal. Entonces Keith hizo una mueca. “Claro. No podemos aceptarlo.”

“¿Por qué no? Lo estoy ofreciendo, libre de cargo.”

“Sí, y ese es el problema,” dijo Keith con amargura. “Dejas que nos quedemos aquí sin pagar, y no hemos sido capaces de darte el dinero por la comida durante dos semanas—”

“Les dije que pueden pagar cuando puedan—”

“Y ahora estás ofreciéndonos algunas de tus defensas para un plan disparatado que quizá ni siquiera funcione,” terminó Keith. “Te debemos mucho. Demasiado.”

Lance guardó un silencio de camaradería a su lado, mirando entre Yathir y Keith con esa expresión universal de fatiga que se había ido convirtiendo en su estado habitual.

Yathir sacó una mesa de la mesa, doblando cuatro de sus brazos en frente de él. “Muy bien, jovenzuelos, voy a decir esto solo una vez. La amabilidad que me mostraron en el desierto—Nunca había visto una parecida en estas partes. Apenas eran capaces de pararse en sus propios pies, pero me brindaron una mano. No podía dejar pasar algo como eso por alto. Y no voy a enviarlos a lo que parece una lucha imposible sin asegurarme de que puse todo de mi parte para ayudar a que regresen con vida.”

Una de sus manos se estiró para descansar sobre el brazo de Keith, y le sonrió con ánimo; su especie tenía una dentadura canina, pero en ningún punto hizo sentir a Keith amenazado. Aun sabiendo que Yathir podría partirlo a la mitad, habiéndolo visto despachar personas de un brutal movimiento en el pasado—el día que lo conocieron, a decir verdad.

“Te pagaremos,” le dijo finalmente.

“Cubren algunos días en el bar mientras reseteo mi ciclo de sueño y estamos a mano,” contrarrestó Yathir de buen humor. “Ahora continúen con su plan.”

Yathir regresó a la cocina. Lance y Keith se sentaron ahí, mirando a la bolsa de bombas de tiempo y granadas.

“Creo que podemos hacer esto,” dijo Lance suavemente.

“Sí. Yo también lo creo así.” Keith puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lance, apretándolo un poco. “¿Tienes más ideas que decirme?”

“Sí. ¿Tienes una forma de unirlas todas en un verdadero plan de batalla?”

“Sí, sí la tengo.”

Lance cubrió la mano en su hombro con la suya. Keith no se retractó ni se alejó, y consiguió una lenta y sincera mano en retorno.

“Entonces,” dijo Lance, y aclarando su garganta, sacó una lista de nombres en su computadora. “Déjame decirte todo sobre estos guardias…”

******

En la que podría ser su última noche vivos, Keith estaba sentado en frente de su cofre de pertenencias, la mirada fija en las piezas de su armadura de Paladín.

Lance se estaba preparando, abrochando la pistolera de cadera, poniéndose un saco negro llegándole a la altura de la rodilla y que había visto mejores días — tenía unas cuantas rasgaduras en la orilla y le faltaban algunos botones. La propia chaqueta verde de Keith no estaba mejor. Una de las primeras cosas que deberían hacer con las gemas que consiguieran (después de pagarle a Jorlack) iba a ser comprar nueva ropa.

Porque iban a sobrevivir. No había otra opción.

“En serio no podemos usar la armadura — demasiado llamativa, nos verían llegar a kilómetros,” repitió Lance por tercera vez en muchos días, una vieja regla que había establecido durante la primera semana desde que llegaron. “Lo siento.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Keith. “¿Listo? ¿Armas? ¿Bayard?”

“Sí.” Lance indicó al interior del bolsillo de su enorme chaqueta. “Pero una vez más, con sentimiento — es un último recurso, Keith. Si alguien ve nuestras Bayard, van a quererlas. Mucho. No hemos visto ninguna tecnología que se acerque siquiera a esta, y no deseo ser perseguido por un montón de mafiosos sedientos de sangre y hambrientos de dinero.”

Keith asintió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y aceptando las palabras de Lance fácilmente. Sin bayards era otra regla que el ismo Keith había instituido días después del choque, cuando se había vuelto aparente que nada en este mundo se comparaba a la tecnología Alteana.

La propia Bayard de Keith estaba amarrada a su espalda, y su par de espadas desiguales estaban introducidas en las fundas en su cintura. Sabía que no podía usar la Bayard a menos que estuvieran desesperados, pero usarla era como una segunda naturaleza; su arma de Paladín había estado oculta en este cofre abandonada durante tanto tiempo que su mano dolía por querer empuñarla una vez más.

Y su armadura — se sentía como el uniforme del bien, representaba la justicia y lo correcto del universo…

Más tiempo en este planeta y dudaba poder soportar volver a usarla.

“Oye,” dijo Lance en voz baja mirando sobre su hombro. “¿Estamos listos?”

Keith se incorporó para mirarlo como la expresión más calmada que podía formar. Lance lo miraban con ojos que relucían bajo el brillo de la luna — lágrimas sin derramar, tal vez, y Keith no podía lidiar con eso por el momento siendo que él mismo se sentía balancear en la punta de una navaja.

Pero extendió el brazo y envolvió a Lance en un abrazo, porque era en extremo probable que ellos… Excepto que no. No. Sobrevivirían a toda cosa, _juntos_.

Se alejó pronto, apenas permitiéndose disfrutar la sensación de los brazos de Lance devolviéndole el abrazo. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su mirada estaba clara.

“¿Te basta con eso?” Preguntó Keith asintiendo hacia la mochila llena de explosivos.

“Sí, con eso basta. Vámonos, tenemos un programa que cumplir.”

Keith se detuvo, y Lance lo esperó — mirando al rostro de Keith con una expresión que no demandaba nada de él, no bastó para hacer a Keith dejar de sentir como si este momento requiriera de un específico intercambio de palabras.

“Solo nosotros dos, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para hacer esto, ¿no?” dijo, observando a Lance con intensidad.

El Paladín Azul lo miró para después murmurar, “Nosotros dos, y nadie más. Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí.”

“Entonces sigamos avanzando,” dijo Keith con finalidad, dando la vuelta para salir de su habitación.

Lance lo siguió de cerca mientras se alejaban de la posada. Yathir ya se hallaba dormido — no le habían dicho el momento exacto en el que irían, en mayor parte porque ninguno quería despedirse. Es algo que Yathir tampoco habría querido.

Una despedida implicaba el final de algo.

******

“¿Caspor cumplirá con su promesa?” el guardia reptil preguntó, su único ojo poseyendo un brillo salvaje. El otro era cubierto por una cicatriz que lo cerraba con una quemadura permanente.

Keith se contuvo de decir algo, permitiendo a Lance ser el que hablara. Si Keith abría la boca, sabía que su tono delataría todo — por ejemplo, que pensaba que Caspor era un rastrero en quién no podías confiar para que mantuviera las manos lejos de donde no querías verlas puestas — pero Lance sonreía hacia la mujer de tres metros mientras asentía.

“Wesdru, tienes mi voto solemne de que lo hará, confía en mí. Dejé bien en claro que, si no te contrataba con un aumento de paga del veinte por ciento, rompería el resto de sus dedos. Me debe una.” Lance sonrió, dulce y encantador, y Wesdru respondió con una sonrisa viciosa de su parte.

“Bien. Entonces un trato es un tato — las cámaras están apagadas, _solo_ las que trazan el camino que usarán. Y aquí está la otra mitad de la información.” Bajó entonces el arma que había estado poniendo nervioso a Keith y sacó rápidamente un mapa en la tierra a unos cuantos metros de la entrada subterránea. “Le he dicho a un par de mi equipo que estén atentos por ustedes — y saben bien lo que pasará si me traicionan. No les darán problemas una vez que lleguen a la cima. Pero recuerda que hay un par de Sedluni que patrullan el sótano por aquí y por allá, y son jodidamente agresivos.”

No había manera de que Keith pudiera olvidar eso. Los Sedluni eran una especie de carnívoros con apariencia de oso de unos dos metros de altura, de dientes afilados y garras aún más afiladas. Lance estaba a cargo de deshacerse de ellos, y esa no era una tarea fácil. Keith había visto una vez a un Sedluni arrancar los intestinos de alguien. Los gritos habían durado un tiempo, hasta que el Sedluni se aburrió del lamento burbujeante de su víctima y se limitó a rasgar su cuello.

Aquella no era una manera ideal de morir.

“Una vez que los pasen y estén en el primer nivel, mi gente los guiará a las escaleras hacía arriba, sin problema, pero estarán por su cuenta en el segundo pis. Aquí están las patrullas.” Hizo un brusco dibujo de un mapa de la segunda planta, marcando la localización de los guardias y sus rutas asignadas para monitorear, con algunas notas acerca del tiempo.

Esta era información que Lance y Keith habían sacado al sobornar a uno de los otros guardias, haciendo uso de algunos explosivos como pago. Las armas funcionaban casi tan bien como las gemas al momento de extraer la información de algunas personas.

Lo que Wesdru dibujó en el suelo encajaba lo que el otro guardia había descrito, incluyendo el ritmo de las patrullas. Así que eso hacía sentir a Keith una fracción mejor. No mucho mejor, pero al menos la información con la que trabajaban era confiable.

Observaron el mapa torcido, un práctico recordatorio de lo que ya habían memorizado, antes de que Wesdru lo borrara con los enormes dedos de su pie. “Ahora, me retiro para disfrutar mi noche libre. ¡Diviértanse, muchachos!” Sonrió con todos los dientes y se alejó con un ligero salto en sus pies.

Lance desenfundó una de sus pistolas y miró a Keith, pálido contra el brillo de la luna. “De acuerdo. ¿Nos vamos?”

“Nos vamos,” estableció Keith con firmeza, y desenvainó sus dos espadas al hacerlo.

Bajaron por las escaleras de piedra tallada hacia ahora libre entrada. Wesdru había dejado la puerta del sótano sin llave, y Lance la abrió a medias con gran precaución de manera que no hiciera ruido. Lance no se permitió apresurarse — y Keith lo apreciaba. No deseaba ser destripado esa noche.

El interior estaba completamente oscuro. Lance cerró los ojos, tomó una bocanada de aire, y se internó antes de que Keith pudiera decir algo. Parado y sin atrever a moverse, no escuchó nada mientras Lance se movía con increíble lentitud. Wesdru les había dado el bosquejo de la ruta de los dos Sedluni, y más importante, señaló algunos estantes que alineaban la pared. Lance se hallaba (o eso esperaba Keith) trepando uno con una vista clara de la puerta, y los Sedluni estaban (y en serio, _en serio_ Keith esperaba que así fuera) en ese momento al otro lado del sótano.

Al principio, cuando planearon esto, Lance le había dicho que le diera treinta segundos.

Keith había comenzado a contar tan pronto como Lance se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegó a la marca del segundo treinta, abrió la puerta entreabierta por completo, dejando que golpeara el pasamanos de las escaleras.

Desde el interior, escuchó dos viciosos gruñidos y los pesados pasos de dos creaturas gigantes. Keith retrocedió un poco, alistando su (patéticamente pequeñas y que no lograrían más allá que un corte de papel) par de espadas.

Cuando el primer Sedluni asomó la cabeza, Keith no hizo ningún sonido. Solo le apuntó con su arma y le miró con desprecio.

Keith solo logró vislumbrar al segundo Sedluni — pero pudo ver claramente el momento en el que Lance abrió fuego, dos veces. Los rayos de láser perforaron el cráneo del gigante guardia limpiamente, haciéndole caer contra la espalda de su compañero. El primer Sedluni, quien se preparaba para barrer a Keith con sus garras manchadas de sangre, giró hacia atrás, en el instante justo para recibir dos rayos de láser en el rostro.

La caída del peso muerto cuando colapsó sobre el primer cadáver fue el último sonido que hizo.

Silencio.

Keith pasó sobre ambos cuerpos y entró a la oscuridad del sótano, percibiendo un movimiento a su izquierda. Dio la vuelta, con espadas listas, y se relajó al minuto que Lance habló, “Amigo, eso fue demasiado sencillo, ¿no crees?”

“No lo pienses demasiado,” susurró Keith. “Tenemos que subir.”

Navegaron el sótano — lleno de cargamentos de alcohol, placas de identificación, armas, etc. pertenecientes a varios de los señores criminales que contrataban a Dreyulin para proteger su dinero y algunas veces por servicio de transporte. Sin dejar de caminar con cautela y en silencio, lograron llegar a las escaleras en menos de un minuto. Keith subió primero, con Lance siguiéndolo de cerca.

La puerta se abrió antes de que llegaran a la cima, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran a ocultarse — y consiguieron hacerlo antes de darse cuenta de que había sido innecesario.

“McClain, ¿eres tú?”

¿Quién es? ¿Y McClain? Keith le habló a Lance con la boca, confundido.

Lance le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros. “Sí, soy yo. Y Keith.

“Bien. ¿Están muertos esos bastardos?”

“Más que muertos.”

“Muchísimo mejor. Traigan sus traseros aquí.”

Lance tomó las escaleras primero, y cuando alzó la mirada para saludar a quien les hablaba, le sonrió de una forma que Keith jamás había visto antes — un toque de encantador, un toque de… _algo_ más.

“¿Befferor? Nunca dijiste que trabajabas para Wesdru,” dijo Lance con voz grave. Había algo en la forma nerviosa en que movía los pies, sus manos que sostenían sus pistolas, en donde no parecía decidirse en si apuntar o descansar a sus costados. Pero también sonreía sin tensión a Befferor — un alien que parecía ser alto, delgado, pero con una musculatura similar a la de Lance, de piel borgoña y grandes ojos dorados.

Tomó un segundo para que el nombre se registrara en la cabeza de Keith. “¿Es este el sujeto al que le diste las bombas?”

“Uh, ¿sí?” Lance le miró, alzando una ceja. “Estuviste ahí.”

“Hacía guardia al otro lado del callejón, no llegué a verlo — ni a escucharlos hablar… Debió haber sido una conversación interesante.” Dijo Keith, tratando de mantener su tono de sonar acusatorio.

Befferor los encontró a la mitad de las escaleras. Sus ojos miraron a Keith una vez antes de deslizase con firmeza devuelta a Lance. Aparentemente, no habían sido solo las armas lo que había tentado a Befferor a dar los planos y las rotaciones de guardia de este banco.

“¿Por qué no dijiste que conocías a Wesdru?” preguntó Keith con sospecha.

“¿Por qué Lance no me dijo sobre ella?” Apuntó Befferor, a lo que Keith frunció el ceño. “Exactamente. Pero por si las dudas, Wesdru es la más peligrosa de aquí, siguiendo a Bulo y Edro — los dos imbéciles que acaban de eliminar.” Befferor balanceó su enorme rifle y sonrió de lado. “Pero nos consiguió a Jacina y a mí este trabajo y ha resguardado nuestras espaldas desde que empezamos. Nos ofrece el cinco por ciento de su aumento salarial, lo cual pagará el siguiente par de meses. Así que Jacina y yo los dejaremos subir y después están por su cuenta. Los atrapan, y seremos los primeros en disparar.” La sonrisa ladeada de Befferor se tornó un distinto tipo de predatoria. “Dreyulin no puede saber que les ayudamos a robar sus brillantes gemas. Deben comprender.”

La idea era terrorífica pero justa. Lance y Keith no habían dicho palabra sobre su plan de matar a Dreyulin, así que el que Befferor y Jacina quisieran cubrir sus traseros de cualquier retribución por traición era comprensible. Keith catalogó unos cuantos puntos débiles en la armadura del alto alienígena. Sabía dónde rebanar para derrotarlo, si era necesario.

Desde el tope de las escaleras surgió otra voz, susurrando. “Basta de tonterías, Bef, tráete al niño bonito — ya casi es hora.”

Niño bonito. Keith tuvo que preguntarse qué tenía este planeta que ahora enviaba a tres alienígenas a babear por Lance. Lo cual no significaba que no lo considerara atractivo. Porque lo hacía. Y era una peste. Porque no es algo que pudiera tener, no cuando sus vidas estaban en riesgo.

La sonrisa relajada de Befferor desapareció al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza a Lance y Keith que subieran. Caminaron rápido mientras el alienígena resguardaba sus espaldas. Jacina era de una especie diferente, pero de constitución similar — las variantes siendo que no tenía cabello y que sus orejas eran largas y puntiagudas.

“Pues bien, Bef, nunca dijiste que el otro era lindo también,” dijo Jacina con una sugestiva sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes parejos y _afilados_ ; al parecer estaba lo bastante contenta como para charlar ahora que estaban arriba. “Hmm, McClain le dijo a Bef que no estarías interesado en compartir, pero ¿qué tal si te invitáramos a participar?”

En la que era quizás la última noche de vida de Keith, le había sido propuesto participar en una orgía de cuatro personas.

Cuando salieran de esto, iba a tomarse una larga y tendida contemplación a las elecciones en su vida que lo hicieron llegar a este momento. (Decidiendo ignorar las implicaciones detrás de que Lance le dijera a Befferor que Keith _no estaría interesado en compartirlo.)_ El cuello de Lance había adquirido un distintivo rubor que subía por sus orejas, posiblemente hasta su rostro — Keith no podía estar seguro porque Lance se propuso mirar al techo y se rehusó a mirarlo a la cara.

“No el momento,” dijo Befferor, saliendo detrás de Lance (un poco demasiado cerca, y Keith tuvo que restringirse a _alejarlo_ de él). “Llévalos arriba.”

Jacina asintió con seriedad. “Cierto. Síganme, y no _digan palabra_.”

Haciendo caso y se prepararon con sus armas. Mientras Lance miraba hacia delante, la vista de Keith viajaba desde sus espaldas hasta cada pasillo que pasaban. Se dio cuenta de que, hasta el momento, todo parecía estar tal y como habían aprendido y grabado en la memoria.

“Cuando lleguen al piso superior, habrá un pequeño cuarto de almacenaje a la derecha.” Jacina señaló con el rifle láser automático. “Entren, esperen tres minutos exactos. A Kes le gusta tomar su descanso cuando termina el patrullaje de ese pasillo. Lo que les ganará al menos cinco minutos para cruzarlo hasta ese cuarto de seguridad. Está en ustedes cómo pasar la alarma y la combinación del seguro.”

Lance y Keith asintieron a la información, y cuando Jacina lo indicó con la cabeza, subieron con prisa y cuidado las escaleras. Llegando a la parte superior, se metieron en un cuarto pequeño cuando Keith divisó una figura oscura dando vuelta a una esquina. Expectantes esperaron, logrando ver al otro por la escasa iluminación emergiendo por debajo de la puerta. La sombra del guardia pasó de largo — a lo que Keith contuvo el aliento — y pudieron escucharlo bajar las escaleras. Habían sido tan solo unos segundos, así que Keith sostuvo tres dedos frente a Lance, indicando que tenían que esperar el total de tres minutos que Jacina había recomendado.

Cuando el silencio se extendió, Keith susurró. “¿Por qué McClain?”

Lance se presionó contra él para responder, aunque no es como si hubiera mucho espacio entre ellos en primer lugar. “Porque,” Lance dijo en el oído de Keith, “fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió. Iba a ser raro, viejo, el tener que darles el nombre real de mi familia. No… se sentía correcto.”

Keith podía entender eso — el tomar un personaje, un alias que lo distanciara de lo que estaban haciendo…

“Y soy paranoico porque… No sé, por si esto llega a volver por nosotros, de una forma u otra. No es como que existan muchos humanos allí afuera, menos con los nombres de ‘Lance’ o ’Keith’, aun así…”

“Entonces, ¿McClain?” murmuró Keith en el oído de Lance.

Pudo sentir a Lance encogiéndose de hombros. “Esto hará que suene bobo, pero es un nombre de familia, solo que no el mío. Tengo un tátara-tátara tío de Escocia, del clan McClain. Emigró a Cuba hace mucho. Se casó con la hermana menor de mi tátara abuelo. Esa línea de mi familia — todos son McClain. Algunos cuentan con brillante cabello rojo.”

Lance resopló un poco por la nariz, y la cuenta mental de Keith le dijo que tenían menos de un minuto para esperar, así que preguntó. “¿Qué?”

“Es solo, el clan McClain tenía un dicho, uno de hace siglos. _La virtud es mi honor_.”

La triste ironía parecía pesar enormemente sobre Lance. Keith le codeó un poco mientras le decía. “Suena bien para mí. Hay que irnos. A la cuenta de cinco.”

Descansó la mano sobre la puerta. Cinco segundos después, salieron disparados a lo largo del pasillo trotando lo más silencioso que podían. Lance se detuvo patinando en frente de la puerta del cuarto de seguridad, deslizándose sobre sus rodillas y arrancando la tabla de seguro — le pasó a Keith sus dos pistolas para que pudiera mantener la guardia. Sacó entonces su computadora personal del bolsillo, conectándola a la alarma; en menos de treinta segundos, logró cortar el circuito.

“Esa fue la parte fácil,” murmuró Lance. Luego se dedicó a hackear la puerta para abrirla. Pidge le había dado acceso a su sistema de hackeo para todos los paladines, pero Keith ni Lance estaban seguros de cómo trabajar con la tecnología de este planeta. Sus computadoras personales eran muy similares a los muchos aparatos de comunicación que habían visto, pero las suyas eran capaces de hacer más, algo desconocido para los habitantes de este lugar de tecnología inferior.

“Vamos,” Lance masculló.

Keith tenía la mirada fija de un lado del pasillo a otro, contando los segundos, preparándose en caso de que alguien rompiera el patrón de patrullaje, o de que Kes volviera antes. Con cada pasar segundo, su corazón saltaba a un ritmo más rápido.

“¡Lo conseguí!” dijo Lance sin aliento y aliviado. “¡Andando, andando!”

Keith se coló a la habitación. Lance reemplazó la tabla de teclado antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Se recargó contra la pared, tomando preciosos segundos para recuperar el aliento de manera calculada.

“Lance,” habló Keith con severidad. “Lance, no podemos detenernos.”

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Lance se quitó la mochila. Recuperó sus armas, las enfundó, y buscó en la mochila para pasar a Keith uno de los explosivos. Mientras Keith colocaba la bomba justo al lado de la puerta, Lance tomó asiento frente a la caja fuerte. La miró durante un momento, inclinando la cabeza.

“Bien, pasa que esta es en realidad una jodida _caja fuerte manual_. La última vez que vi una de estas fue en un _museo_.” Lance tomó una gran bocanada de aliento. “Okay. Aun así, puedo hacer esto.”

“¿Puedes?”

“¿Recuerdas el programa que Pidge creó para detectar actividad sísmica?”

“¿La vez que estuvimos en ese planeta que tenía terremotos cada par de días?”

“Ese mismo. Bueno, tal vez pueda usarlo para detectar las vibraciones por minuto — el clic — del mecanismo de seguro cuando toque el número correcto.” Lance sonaba dudoso, pero tecleaba en la computadora al tiempo que hablaba, y la dejó al lado de la caja para empezar a lentamente — _dolorosamente lento_ — a girar el marcador.

Keith terminó de activar la bomba, y lo observó, congelado pese a la desesperada necesidad de moverse o hacer _algo_.

“Mierda.” Lance exhaló con una risilla incrédula. “Creo que está funcionando.”

Un minuto después, abrió la caja.

“Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces,” le dijo Keith con una sonrisa.

Lance le enseñó la lengua, y entonces se giró para abrir la puerta de la caja por completo. Hizo un ruidito de asombro, viendo con ojos como plato a su contenido.

Keith se dejó caer al lado de Lance, y miró al tesoro. La caja estaba asegurada hasta el fondo a la pared, y Lance tuvo problemas alcanzando el final incluso con sus largos brazos. Había cientos de bolsas, codificadas por color, y cada una del tamaño de un puño humano si lo llenabas completamente de gemas. Y todavía la caja de seguridad no estaba _completamente_ llena.

“Ahora lo siguiente es encontrar a Dreyulin, quien debería estar contando su botín de cada mes,” dijo Keith casualmente, como si no fuera muy importante.

Lance buscó de nuevo algo en su mochila para sacar lo saquitos de tela que habían enrollado y que habían guardado al lado de las bombas; juntaron las bolsas de gemas y las introdujeron en ellos. Este era el peso que Keith debía llevar — pero había practicado lucha con estos sacos, llenándolos con rocas y cargándolos en la espalda. Lance había entrenado con él cada mañana y cada noche durante los últimos tres días. Sabía cómo balancearse y cómo usar el peso adicional a su ventaja.

Y su herida, mientras nada apreciativa por el ejercicio, ya no le ocasionaba problemas; Keith había sido cuidadoso a la hora de tomarse descansos cada vez que sentía que le dolía más allá de un dolor adormecido. Si hubiera dejado que algo se abriera, habría sido un _desastre_. Tal como estaba, esa interesante cicatriz que Lance había mencionado comenzaba a formarse — un círculo irregular, de alrededor de cinco centímetros de diámetro y más gruesa que su piel.

Dos de los tres sacos que habían traído ahora estaban llenos a reventar, mientras que el tercero aún tenía algo de espacio de sobra. Lance ayudó a Keith a asegurar todos a su espalda, apretando las correas a su pecho. Después, Lance tomó la mochila, llena todavía de una considerable cantidad de explosivos — y sacó un par de granadas para guardarlas en los bolsillos interiores y exteriores de su saco. Luego volvió a colgarse la mochila a sus hombros.

Lance y Keith observaron al otro durante un largo momento.

Y una vez más, algo interno haló de Keith, algo importante y de peso en lo que no tenía tiempo para sospesar. Revisó su computadora de bolsillo.

“Estamos dentro el reloj. EL guardia estará pasándonos para revisar las escaleras dentro de dos minutos. Luego, directo a la oficina.”

“Donde tendré que disparar a los dos guardias de la puerta antes que hagan sonar la alarma,” recitó Lance por centésima ocasión. “Entendido.”

“Bien.”

Los dos minutos pasaron en cargado silencio, y cuando Keith dio la señal ambos abrieron la puerta, cerrándola a su paso, y una vez más anduvieron tan rápido como silenciosamente posible; esta vez, adentrándose más en el pasillo. Lance fue el primero en dar la vuelta por la esquina, con ambas pistolas enlistadas — disparó varias veces, y los dos guardias cayeron muertos antes de que Keith se detuviera por completo al lado de Lance.

Lance mantuvo sus armas apuntadas mientras sus brazos temblaban apenas visiblemente. Keith lo pasó caminando y tomó el picaporte de la puerta. Lance asintió una vez y Keith la abrió de golpe.

A donde había exactamente nadie más.

“Qué demo—”

“Debe saber.” La sangre se drenó del rostro de Lance. “No, dios, Keith. Lo sabe. Estamos muertos, estamos—”

“No.” Keith se dirigió al escritorio y sus ojos se fijaron en el brillo de luces bajo la superficie. Las gemas continuaban ahí, separadas en sus bolsitas. Puso el saco medio lleno en el suelo y lo llenó. “No lo sabe. No puede. No le dijimos a nadie. Solo fue que tenemos una mierda de mala suerte.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” dijo Lance, su voz saliendo falta de aliento y algo aguda.

“Mira.” Keith apuntó al escritorio — ahí, debajo de las gemas, se mostraba una pantalla con la grabación de las cámaras.

Aquellas en dirección al camino que tomaron Keith y Lance estaba apagadas, como Wesdru había prometido. (Wesdru les había asegurado quera regular que no funcionaran, así que Dreyulin no lo notaria y menos le importaría — por una razón era que contrataba a tantos guardias.) Pero las cámaras en las otras secciones del edificio sí funcionaban, y Keith podía ver a Dreyulin abajo, en el área detrás de los mostradores del cajero.

Estaba en una junta con varios de sus guardias, discutiendo lo que parecía ser una nueva entrega dado a las cajas empacadas justo al lado. Dreyulin, enorme aun comparado a sus brutales centinelas, de piel naranja y manos con garras, hacía señas enfadadamente.

Probablemente había salido de su oficina mientras Lance y Keith estaban en el cuarto de seguridad — y los dos guardias habían estado para proteger las gemas que Dreyulin había dejado en su escritorio, pero el alien en cuestión no se hallaba presente.

“Están abajo.” La cabeza de Keith recalculaba rápidamente sus planes. “Y eso manda todo por la borda — las patrullas ya no están en reloj, y Dreyulin…”

“Oh dios,” dijo Lance, sintiendo el pánico alzarse. “Aún vamos a—”

“¿Lance?” Lance cogió la tercera bolsa y la aseguró de nuevo en sus correas. “No. No será así. Ahora dame esas bombas.”

“ _¿Qué?_ ”

“Tenemos la que está en el cuarto de seguridad. Vamos a plantar otra aquí, y después las activaremos.”

“¿Mientras _continuamos en el edificio_?” Siseó Lance. “¿No recuerdas lo que Yathir dijo acerca de lo poderosas que eran estas cosas?”

“Si.” Keith extendió la mano.

Lance le pasó la mochila.

“Regresaremos al armario, activaremos esto, y cuando todos suban corriendo, usamos la apertura para salir.”

“¿Y nos encargamos de Dreyulin?”

“Tendremos que esperar otro día. No pienso arriesgarnos más,” dijo Keith con decisión.

Lance abrió la boca, la cerró, entonces se limitó a asentir y esperó a que Keith pusiera la bomba en el escritorio de Dreyulin.

Cuando todo estuvo hecho, dejaron la oficina, más cautelosos que nunca. Lance asomó la cabeza por una esquina. Viendo nada y a nadie, señalo a Keith sin quitar los ojos del pasillo. Keith corrió con Lance siguiéndole los talones — ese tramo alocado hacia el armario del pasillo fue simultáneamente uno de los más rápidos y lentos recorridos en la vida de Keith. Jamás había trotado tanto, pero aun así se sintió como si pasaran eones antes de que estuvieran detrás de una puerta cerrada y (relativamente) a salvo.

Ahí parados en la casi oscuridad, jadearon por aire, y cuando por fin tuvieron suficiente para respirar, Keith dijo, “¿Listo?”

Lance negó con la cabeza. “No. Pero hazlo.”

Keith sacó su computador personal, seleccionó el programa sincronizado con el reloj de las bombas. Miró fijamente al botón del gatillo durante sólidos diez segundos. Y entonces, sin mirar a Lance, lo apretó.

El suelo retumbó bajo sus pies, sacándolos de balance.

Los tímpanos de Keith se sentían como si hubieran explotado por el ruido — pero muy pronto el alto y agudo resonar de la alarma llegó hasta ellos, y dentro de los pocos segundos que fue capaz de escuchar los pasos pesados docenas de ellos, de cuantos fueran los guardias (¿y posiblemente Dreyulin?) apresurarse por las escaleras.

Lance le pasó un arma a Keith, y Keith tomó la iniciativa de abrir un resquicio de la puerta.

Había una enorme multitud en el pasillo. No podía ver a través de la masa de musculosos alienígenas para ver quién, exactamente, estaba ahí, pero el hecho más importante fue que se había congregado cerca de las ruinas del cuarto de seguridad y más allá.

Keith echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Lance lo estaba mirando con ojos enormes en su todavía pálido rostro.

Entonces Keith abrió la puerta, tomó la muñeca de Lance y lo arrastró — ambos se arrojaron fuera del cuarto y escucharon los _gritos_ , _gruñidos_ y _disparos_.

Keith bajó a tropezones los ahora irregulares escalones con Lance casi cayendo sobre él, y no hicieron más que deslizarle a lo largo del pasillo.

Y ahí estaba Jacina, con el arma alzada, una mirada de disculpa en su rostro que superaba su fría y calculadora mirada. Keith volvió a sujetar a Lance para jalarlo a otro pasillo al tiempo que ella abría fuego, la ráfaga de láser penetrando el espacio que acababan de ocupar.

Lance se adelantó, tomando su turno para engancharse a la muñeca de Keith y jalarlo al área abierta frontal donde los banqueros hacían su trabajo diario —y entonces alguien tiró de Lance, haciéndolo desaparecer tan rápido que Lance no podría haber — no había manera de — giró a la dirección que Lance había sido forzado, la pistola láser temblando terriblemente en su mano. Su mano buscó por su bayard, pero se dio cuenta de que no le habría ayudado en la situación.

 Befferor tenía a Lance en un firme agarre, su enorme brazo envuelto alrededor de su delgado cuello, sosteniéndolo lo bastante arriba que Lance tenía que mantenerse parado de puntas con peligro de ser sofocado. Su arma había sido separada de sus manos, tirada en el suelo frente a Keith, quién vio en la otra mano de Befferor una cuchilla curva presionada cerca del costado derecho de Lance. La respiración de Keith se aceleró en su pecho.

Befferor encogió un hombro. “Lo lamento, chico. Y también a ti, McClain.”

Keith retrocedió mientras más guardias salían por el pasillo del que acababan de salir — incluyendo Jacina. Pero no podía ir más lejos, no podía dejar a Lance, _nunca_ lo dejaría atrás.

Y entonces, de entre todas las masas, surgió la figura torrencial de grandes hombros, pálida piel naranja y afilados ojos castaños — casi negros. Tenía la cabeza calva y sonreía con facilidad.

Keith sabía que a Dreyulin poco le importaban Lance y Keith. Estaba relajada e incluso jovial cuando dijo, “Quizá se habrían salido con la suya si ese idiota de Bruil no hubiera entregado sus bienes un día antes. Qué pena. Ahora, hay una gran probabilidad de que tú y tu compañero vivan, si me entregas las gemas.”

Una elección más sencilla jamás se había presentado ante él. Arrojó los tres sacos al suelo, manteniendo el arma apuntada a Dreyulin. “Ahí están. Déjalo ir. Te dispararé si lo lastimas, no me importa lo que me pase después.”

“¿En serio? ¿Deberíamos comprobar eso?”

Y antes de que Keith pudiera decir o hacer nada, incluso respirar para gritar su objeción, Befferor encajó su cuchilla en el costado de Lance. El grito gutural que rasgó el aire partió el corazón de Keith a la mitad, e hizo amago de acercarse a Lance antes de que sus pies se enredaran en las correas de las bolsas llenas de gemas. Dreyulin sostuvo una mano para prevenir a su gente de disparar a Keith donde estaba.

Befferor ofreció una sonrisa licenciosa al sacar la cuchilla, enviando la mente de Keith en una espiral cuando Lance volvió a gritar débilmente, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas — _y el sangrado, oh dios, el sangrado_. Una de las manos de Lance se había soltado del brazo de Befferor para sostenerla contra la herida, pero Keith podía ver la sangre comenzando a cubrir todo su costado…

“Eres listo, rápido — Podría darte un uso en esta pequeña operación,” dijo Dreyulin con tono conciliatorio. “Tu compañero quizá no lo logre, pero tengo un doctor al que puedo llamar, y puede unirse si, bueno, vive.”

Keith podía sentirse perdiendo el agarre, su cerebro trabajando demasiado rápido como para salir con una solución mientras gritaba en silenciosa agonía al ver a Lance desangrándose peligrosamente frente a él. La mano sosteniendo el arma arriba le temblaba más que nunca.

Entonces Lance, _dios_ , Lance, negó con la cabeza tanto como podía aun en el imperdonable agarre de Befferor. Con voz raposa, dijo, “No te molestes. No tiene punto.”

Dreyulin le dedicó una mirada divertida a Lance. “¿No, chico? ¿Intentando hacerte el héroe, un campeón moralista sacrificándose como aquellos que ya no existen? Jamás ha existido alguien así en este planeta. Y si lo ha habido, murieron solos, olvidados, enterrados en tumbas sin marcar. Tal como ustedes dos si no toman mi oferta.”

Lance sonrió con dientes y todo, aunque parecía ser más una mueca. “¿Entonces por qué no te nos unes, maldito hijo de perra?”

Y la mano que había estado sosteniendo su herida salió, una luz brillante atrayendo los ojos de Keith — una granada. Una granada activada y bañada en sangre, parpadeando y a meros segundos de explotar.

Befferor rugió atónito, lanzando a Lance tan lejos de él como era posible — Dreyulin y todos los demás guardias corrieron para cubrirse.

Keith atrapó a Lance en sus brazos, y la granada golpeó el suelo, rodando lejos — en qué dirección, no se fijó. Pero Lance, de alguna manera, estaba de pie, agachándose y maniobrando como si no tuviera un hoyo gigante a su costado, jalando tanto a Keith como a una bolsa hacia los mostradores a un par de metros de ellos.

La granada explotó al tiempo que golpearon el suelo al cubrirse. La explosión volvió a hacer a Keith temporalmente sordo, pero más que eso, iluminó la habitación, enviando escombros volando a todas partes — sobre sus cabezas y fuera de la entrada frontal. Su salida. Nadie estaba ahí, podían correr y salir…

“¡McClain!” surgió un rugido detrás de ellos. Befferor continuaba con vida.

Lance miró a Keith y Keith le devolvió la mirada.

“Muéstrense, muchacho, o los sacaremos a rastras y los batiremos a muerte. ¡Dispararles es más de lo que se merecen!” Ese fue Dreyulin.

Lance negó con la cabeza y le pasó a Keith otra granada, y entonces tomó su arma del agarre tenso de Keith — Keith había olvidado siguiera que estaba sosteniéndolo. Lance movió la cabeza en dirección a Dreyulin, sosteniendo el arma cerca su pecho. Keith asintió mientras activaba otra granada apretando rápido el botón y la lanzó sobre el mostrador. Hubo más gritos cuando la explosión hizo temblar la base. Lance salió de su cobertura tan pronto el polvo se hubo disipado y disparó varias veces. Keith escuchó gritos y siseos, junto al sonido de cuerpos cayendo al suelo.

Lance volvió a cubrirse lejos de la orilla cuando una ráfaga de disparos si dirigió a su dirección. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero respiraba con dificultad — Keith lo acercó a su lado, buscando granadas en su chaqueta. Encontró dos más.

Lance agarró su propia mano cuando más disparos vinieron; ninguno de los guardias, ni siquiera Dreyulin, intentó ir por ellos, claramente temerosos de más bombas siendo tiradas a su dirección. Lance alzó su brazo, disparando ciegamente sobre la superficie del mostrador, y después la dejó caer como peso muerto. Tomó la mano de Keith firmemente con la mano libre y dijo entre dientes apretados por el dolor. “La mochila, con las bombas — al lado de las bolsas con gemas, Si logro dispararle un par de veces…”

Activaría la explosión más grande por ver. Lo que probablemente destruiría el edificio completo — con ellos en su interior.

Keith activó la segunda última granada y la lanzó sin molestarse en ver a donde, causando otra perturbación de más gritos al explotar.

Lance se estremeció, y con una mueca no separó sus ojos de los de Keith. Su cabello y su rostro estaban bañados en sudor, y su respiración ahora era irregular, y…

Keith jamás lo había querido tanto.

Lo quería a salvo, por siempre a su lado, haciendo chistes y coqueteando sin reservaciones, retándolo, consolándolo y hablando de todo en español, recordándole de todas las cosas buenas que el universo tenía que ofrecer y no le importaba un carajo lo estúpido que sonara — o lo horriblemente cliché, ridículo e inoportuno del momento.

“¡McClain!” Dreyulin había dejado de sonar entretenido por la situación mientras otra ola de disparos recalcaba sus palabras — ahora se escuchaba despiadado. “Están muertos, ¿me escuchan? Va a ser tan lento como pueda lograrlo — ¿han escuchado de mil años de desmembramiento? ¡Porque _eso es lo que haré con ustedes_!”

“¡Entones por qué no vienes aquí y lo intentas, imbécil!” gritó Keith sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija en Lance. “¡Me importa una mierda hacerme estallar contigo! ¡ _Estos dos McClain no tienen nada que perder_!”

Disparó sin fijarse donde mientras Lance lo miraba boquiabierto.

“¿Acabas de… tomar mi falso-pero-no-falso-nombre?” susurró Lance.

“Sí,” contestó Keith sin remordimiento. “¿Alguna objeción?”

“¿Estás… casándote conmigo en este momento?”

Keith volvió a disparar ciegamente sobre sus cabezas, y sonrío fútilmente. “SI tuviéramos alguna especie de juez o padre aquí, sí, pero ya que no” —más gritos del grupo de Dreyulin siguieron a Keith— “considéralo una promesa para después.”

“ _Puta madre_ , Keith, eres _de_ _lo_ _peor_ , y—”

Y Keith no le dejó terminar, activando la última granada y lanzándola antes de presionar a Lance contra el arruinado mostrador con un firme y sin nada contenido beso. La explosión significó nada para él mientras robaba lo que quizá sería su último momento con Lance y sus bocas mal coordinadas. Lance tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Keith se alejó, y al abrirlos en la secuela de la explosión, fue con una mirada que llenó a Keith de alegría.

Este era Lance en su más irritado estado, Lance convencido de que Keith era su rival por sobre todas las cosas, y este Lance iba echar a volar todo hasta lo más profundo del infierno.

Le pasó a Keith de mala manea la bolsa de gemas, quien inmediatamente la ató a su espalda y la amarró sobre su pecho.

“No nos iremos con las manos vacías. Prepárate a correr.”

Sin más que agregar, Lance se alejó de la cobertura del mostrador y dio dos rápidos disparos a la mochila abandonada.

Keith ya estaba agarrando a Lance por la cintura cuando el último disparo atinó su objetivo, y lo arrojó con él hacia la puerta frontal, lanzándose tras él aun cuando la primera onda de choque los empujó más lejos, mandándolos a volar sobre la dura tierra de cara contra el suelo mientras escombros volaban por doquier; vidrio, piedra y metal — pero estaban vivos. En una pieza, más o menos.

Lance giró sobre su espalda con ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras gruñía. “Keith…”

“Esto aquí,” tosió, apoyado en su costado y giró la cabeza hacia el edificio de banco.

No quedaba nada sino una pila llameante de escombros. Nada. Ni nadie.

Lo habían hecho.

Keith se empujó más cerca de Lance, haciendo su chaqueta de lado para ver la herida — era profunda y rebozaba de sangre. El costado completo de Lance estaba bañado en rojo, y su piel había adquirido un tono grisáceo. Justo cuando sentía el pánico alzarse, su renovada adrenalina al top de una previa aceleración causando que la náusea se atorara en su garganta, escuchó el sonido de un speeder.

Giró rápido la cabeza, buscando en Lance por su solitaria arma, sosteniéndola para apuntar a— _Yathir_.

Estaba ahí, deteniendo el speeder y bajando del mismo para tomar una bolsa que Keith rezaba contuviera algo que salvara a Lance.

Yathir tomó grandes pasos hacia ellos, cayendo sobre sus rodillas a un lado de Lance, y abrió la bolsa para casar un vendaje masivo — húmedo de apariencia extraña. Sin decir una palabra, rasgó la camisa de Lance fuera del camino y puso el vendaje sobre la rasgadura desigual de su costado. Lance se arqueó en agonía, pero sin hacer mucho más ruido de que un ronco gemido. Cuando volvió a caer en el suelo, sus ojos continuaban cerrados, pero no tan fuerte por el dolor. Yathir exhaló un suave suspiro, y miró a Keith una vez que Lance se calmó.

“Imaginé que tenía que dirigirme aquí alrededor de la hora que todo terminara, asumiendo que mantuvieran tu plan.”

“Si hubiéramos mantenido nuestro plan, esa bolsa médica no habría sido necesaria.” Keith tragó el nudo en su garganta.

“Bueno, he estado por aquí el tiempo suficiente como para saber que incluso el mejor de los planes no prevé cada eventualidad.” Yathir sonrió reconfortante. “y antes de que preguntes, estará bien. Eso va a desinfectar y sostendrá la herida cerrada hasta que podamos conseguir un doctor que lo cierre. ¿Tú estás bien?”

“¿Tal vez?” Keith no estaba seguro — todo retumbaba, cosquilleaba, y no podía procesar bien le hecho que tanto él como Lance estaba _vivos_ después de todo eso. “Regresemos a la posada. Puede que tenga una respuesta entonces.”

Yathir asintió y recogió a Lance en cuatro de sus seis brazos. Una vez se incorporó, inclinó hacia Keith, extendiendo una quinta mano. “Vámonos antes de que los recogedores vengan.”

Keith aceptó la mano ofrecida, sintiendo como si Yathir hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo para levantarlo, siendo que la pesada bolsa de gemas y todo posara ningún problema para el alienígena mayor.

Para cuando llegaron a la posada y Lance fue puesto a descansar en su angosta cama, habiendo reganado la consciencia dos veces en su camino de regreso, Keith no podía continuar más en pie.

Pero no podía soportar estar separado de Lance, pese al apenas medio metro entre sus camas. Su piel se ruborizó de vergüenza por él mismo ante su propia necesidad, pero a diferencia de la vigilia que mantuvo por Lance durante hace casi dos meses, esta vez sintió que podía salirse con la suya — podía tener _esto_ , _tendría_ esto, y _pobre de todo aquel que se atreva a alejar esto de mí_.

Se acurrucó sobre los cobertores al lado de Lance, apenas con comodidad. Dejó una mano sobre el latido de Lance, con la seguridad que le otorgaba el sonido estable y las suaves exhalaciones de su respiración facilitándole el sueño más rápido que cualquier otra droga podría haber hecho.

Y cuando Lance se despertó a primera hora en la mañana, listo con un almacenaje de molestias pese al dolor en sus ojos, Keith le dejó burlarse de él sin piedad, le dejó quejarse de _todo el tiempo que perdió siendo noble y profesional, por Dios,_ y mejor que todo, dejó que Lance se bañara en la dicha acerca de _Keith McClain, ¿huh? Deberíamos conseguir pequeñas etiquetas para tu ropa y, santo cielo, pañuelos, con, como, iniciales y eso_ …

Por primera vez en dos meses, algo hizo clic en alguna parte dentro de él; un refrescante alivio, una sensación de hogar permeando sus pensamientos — y se permitió perderse de nuevo al sonido de la burla de Lance, sonriendo contra su amplio hombro. Y aun si solo era durante unos pocos risueños minutos, Keith, por una vez, no sintió el amargo punzón de dolor que venía con extrañar a sus amigos y familia, vagando a lo largo de las estrellas, demasiado lejos para que Lance y Keith los alcanzaran.

Tenía un hogar en Lance, y por ahora, durante el tiempo que tomara encontrar una manera de irse, o para que los otros los encontraran, eso mantendría a Keith sano…y, además, _feliz_.

******

_Una Semana Después_

******

Bruil estaba sentado en su destartalada oficina, del edificio de un piso justo al lado de _EL Lecho de Placer de Denna_. Estaba inclinado sobre un libro de cuentas cuando Keith y Lance patearon la puerta para entrar, sin dar importancia a ser invitados — Bruil tuvo un rifle en la mano antes de que la puerta estuviera abierta por completo, pero un disparo de Lance hizo sobresaltar al alienígena, que disparó al techo en su sorpresa y fue incapaz de volver a apuntar su arma antes de que Lance le diera un balazo potencial.

Bruil se quedó ahí, con sus brazos y rifle arriba, sorprendido y furioso. “¡Mis hombres!” dejó escapar con coraje. “Tendrían que—”

“¿Habernos detenido en la puerta?” Keith se encogió de hombros. “Les dimos un par de brillantes razones de por qué deberían ir a Denna.”

“¡Gemas y mis hermosas nuevas armas!” Canturreó Lance. “Son muy brillantes y _muy precisas_. ¡Mira!”

Bruil se encorvó y soltó un grito después de que Lance disparara un agujero en su hombro sin previo aviso. El rifle resbaló por la superficie del escritorio y después se deslizó por el suelo. Keith pasó encima de este, y en lo que Bruil se apresuraba en busca de otra arma, Keith clavó su par de recién compradas y muy brillantes cuchillas en la mano del alien, clavándola a la superficie del escritorio.

El chillido fue irritante, pero cuando Bruil notó que el dolor no continuaba después de unos segundos, se calló.

“Qué — ¡¿Qué?!” sollozó con piel verdosa húmeda y alternando los ojos entre la amenazante figura que era Keith, y la alegre de Lance, quien lo miraba con ojos duros desde atrás en la entrada.

“Intentaste matarnos para evitar pagarnos hace un par de semanas, Bruil,” dijo Keith sin inflexión. “Casi perdimos nuestras cabezas ante Jorlack. Pero resolvimos eso, y estoy seguro de que has escuchado cómo.”

Lance imitó una explosión con sus pistolas cargadas mientras sonreía sin pizca de pena.

“Así que vas a darnos lo que nos debías entonces, _más_ diez por ciento de interés para cubrir la factura de mi doctor. Y vas a hacerlo _ahora_ , no después, nada de plazos, o Lance te llenará de agujeros, del tipo que hacen las armas y un cuchillo, hasta que te desangres.”

“Empezaré con tus pies, creo — tal vez volar un par de dedos.” Lance giró sus pistolas. Había estado practicando ese movimiento sin parar, y Keith puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada de triunfo de Lance cuando no dejó caer ninguna. Keith le advirtió que tenía que ser cuidadoso a menos que quisiera volar alguna parte importante, pero Lance mantenía que la “regla de lo genial” lo mantendría a salvo.

“¡No…! ¡No tengo mucho conmigo ahora!” Bruil jadeó. “Cómo puedo…”

“Tu rifle es lindo,” dijo Lance, mirando al arma en cuestión. “Valdrá treinta gemas, a lo mucho.”

“Eso y lo que sea que hayas acarreado hoy por tus entregas debería bastar,” dijo Keith. “Después de todo, no es como que sigas pagando a Dreyulin para proteger tu dinero, ¿no?”

Lance dirigió ambas pistolas para apuntarlas directamente al rostro de Bruil. “Keith va a dejar que te muevas ahora. Mejor hazlo rápido.”

Con eso, Keith sacó la cuchilla de la mano de Bruil. El grito que dejó escapar fue ruidoso, y al retroceder en su silla, seguido por al apuro torpe para abrir su caja fuerte detrás de la pared… Fue satisfactorio en formas que Keith no sabía que podría sentir.

“Ya, ya encontraré una manera para hacerles pagar por esto, ya—”

“Sí, sí.” Lance se desentendió de la amenaza. “Tú y Deswi, y Kullop, y todos los demás que nos han jodido desde que llegamos aquí. No fuiste nuestra primera parada. Todo lo que pedimos es lo que nos debes por nuestros trabajos bien hechos. Nada más, nada menos. Bueno, un poco más en tu caso, pero fuiste quien nos causó la mayor inconveniencia, así que…”

Unas cuantas gemas fueron lanzadas sobre el escritorio, algo sangrientas por el tamaño del agujero en la mano de ocho dedos de Bruil.

“Cómo, son dos don-nadie — ¿en serio mataron _a Dreyulin_? ¿Y a _todos_ quienes trabajaban para él?” Sonaba menos asustado y más impresionado.

“Absolutamente,” confirmó Lance con una sonrisilla. “Y estamos dispuestos a dejar el pasado atrás, como dice nuestra gente, Bruil. Nos llevamos estas gemas, este lindo rifle, y no más mala sangre. Incluso estamos dispuestos a trabajar contigo en transportar tu mercancía. Sabes que somos buenos. Lo hicimos antes, con menos experiencia y peores armas.”

“Te cargaremos mejor de lo que nunca hizo Dreyulin,” dijo Keith con voz grave y un tono apenas amenazante. “Y no enviaremos matones para romper tus brazos en caso de que decidas contratar a alguien más después. No necesitamos tu lealtad, solo tu palabra de que nos pagaras cuando terminemos el contrato.”

“Porque si no mantienes tu palabra, entonces no te romperemos los brazos, Bruil.” Los brazos de Lance no habían temblado casi nada en los pasados minutos, armas fijas inamoviblemente en la cabeza de Bruil. “Solo te eliminaremos y seguiremos adelante.”

Un sonoro tragar duro hizo eco en la habitación.

Keith puso las bolsas de gemas en un pequeño saco atado a su cintura, y después colgó el rifle sobre su hombro.

“Y no somos _don nadie_ , tenemos un nombre,” dijo Lance, su sonrisa creciendo a ridículas proporciones. “Somos los _McClain_. Encuéntranos si nos necesitas. O no. De aquí en más, no tenemos nada que ver con el otro. Si no mandas por nuestra cabeza, no necesitaremos batear a tus gorilas y _ponerte_ a dormir después.”

Keith se paró al lado de Lance, de acuerdo con cada palabra y sus ojos oscuros fijos en Bruil tan firme como las armas de Lance. El alien asintió tambaleante, y Lance le imitó, su sonrisa tornándose más confiada.

“Un gusto hacer negocios contigo. ¡Que tengas un encantador resto del día!” Lance rodeó a Keith con el brazo, sonriendo juguetón mientras escarbaba dentro del saquito de gemas. Keith se contuvo de reflejar su sonrisa presuntuosa por pura fuerza de voluntad. Sacó una gema blanca, también usada para darle poder a aparatos de computadora y comunicación. “Toma, únete a tu personal y pasa algo de tiempo en lo de Denna, ¡por nuestra cuenta!”

Lanzó la gema sobre el escritorio, aterrizando apenas cerca de la mancha de sangre. Y con eso, Lance y Keith se retiraron; dándole la espalda a un enemigo con la confianza de dos personas que sabían que Bruil no se _atrevería_ de traicionarlos otra vez.

Cuando llegaron al exterior, el sol de la tarde fulminantemente brutal sobre ellos, Lance miró hacia el luminoso cielo, cubriendo sus ojos y murmurando un poco mientras se bañaba en su calidez.

Keith lo observó durante un minuto antes de preguntar, “¿Te sientes bien?”

“Sí.” Lance suspiró con exasperación. “El doctor dijo que estaba bien hace tres días.”

“Lo sé. No me refería a eso cuando pregunté.”

“Ya lo sabía. Pero no hablemos de eso. ¡Mejor hablemos sobre ir al mercado de pulgas para conseguir nueva ropa!” Lance sonrió brillante a Keith, su ánimo natural dejándose ver al menos hoy. “Y quizá una nueva pistolera para mí. Tengo pistolas asombrosas y quiero cargar tantas de ellas como pueda a la vez.”

“Okay,” accedió Keith fácilmente. “Puedo ir con eso. ¿Y después al restaurante de Jorlack para cenar?”

“Sí, eso suena genial. He estado celoso de todos comiendo ese endemoniado filete por _años_. Huele como a _gumbo_ , y yo…” Lance tronó sus labios. “Demonios. Quizá hay que hacer eso primero.”

“Bien. Llamémosla nuestra primera cita, entonces,” recitó Keith de golpe. Luego, caminó pasando de Lance antes de que el otro chico pudiera ver el rubor surgiendo por su rostro.

“ _Espera_ — ¿ _Qué_?”

Keith gruñó para sus adentros. Lance sonaba demasiado encantado cuando se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

“Una cita, ¿huh?” Lance estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos antes de dejarlos caer a sus lados, pretendiendo ser casual. “Una cita suena bien. Un poco extraño, considerando que estamos comprometidos —”

“No me propuse _en realidad_ —”

“Una promesa para después — juraste casarte conmigo algún punto en el futuro,” dijo Lance con disfrute. “Compromiso.”

Keith suspiró. “Mierda. Creo que sí lo hice. ¿No puedo alegar que la pérdida de sangre afectó mi juicio?”

“Uh, no cuando era yo quien sangraba al borde de la muerte, no.”

Keith escurrió su mano en una de las de Lance, caminando a paso relajado por las casi desocupadas calles. “Entonces, creo que sí. Estamos comprometidos. Pero no vamos a casarnos hasta que hayamos estado en ale menos… cien citas.”

“Cincuenta.”

“Noventa.”

“Cincuenta y cuatro.”

“Ochenta y ocho.”

“Sesenta y dos,” dijo Lance con finalidad. “Sesenta y do, y tienes que decirme que me amas en algún momento antes del día de la boda.”

Keith se detuvo en su caminar. Sintió el nerviosismo crecer en Lance a su lado, así que, sin perder tiempo, llevó a Lance debajo a un árbol que estaba metido en la boca de un callejón. Era antiguo y de un verde brillante, similar a los grandes sauces de la Tierra, excepto que su tronco se acercaba al abedul en cuanto a suavidad.

“Podría decirte ahora mismo, si quieres,” dijo y su voz se rompió mucho a su consternación. Continuó de todas maneras, mirando como la ansiedad se borraba de los rasgos del rostro de Lance. “Ha sido verdad durante… un de verdad estúpidamente largo tiempo.”

Lance tragó duro y dijo, con su propio tono quebrado y voz rasposa. “Sí. Igual conmigo. Pero preferiría… guardarlo para otro día. Uno sin sangre en nuestras manos. ¿Está bien?”

Keith sintió una punzada en el pecho al escucharlo, pero vio la sabiduría en ello, y sintió la necesidad de Lance en que fuera así, por lo que accedió. “Okay.”

Lance lo atrajo en un beso apasionado y desesperado, pero pronto lo relajó a uno ligero y juguetón, dejando a Keith algo mareado.

“Ahora, aliméntame.” Los labios de Keith rozaron con los de Keith mientras hablaba, y sonrió ampliamente. “Además, ropa.”

“¡Oigan, los Dos McClain!” llamó la voz de Gunthra. Lance y Keith giraron sus cabezas al unísono hacia ella; al otro lado de la calle, estaba sentada en una mesa afuera del pequeño café/tienda de intercambio de armas. Les sonreía con lascivia. “¡No nos tienten con vistas previas si no van a ofrecer el show completo!”

Lance se rió, indiferente a las miradas degeneradas enviadas a su dirección, a la pulla y a las burlas. Unos cuantos rieron con él, y Keith se presionó más cerca a su lado, incapaz de prevenir la sonrisa afectada esta vez.

“Deberíamos checar si hay un sastre o una costurera en esta zona de compras,” dijo Keith descuidadamente. “Estoy interesado en pañuelos con monogramas.”

“Tal vez deberíamos imprimir algunas tarjetas de presentación,” sugirió Lance, todavía riendo. Jaló a Keith con ayuda de sus manos unidas. “Los Dos McClain suena demasiado bien.”

“Hm,” aprobó Keith con una sonrisa tierna en dirección a Lance, la cual transformó pronto en su ceño neutral para las masas.

Pero mantuvo la mano de Lance en la suya, sintiendo los callos ásperos de pistolas que se comenzaban a formar, encajando contra sus marcas de manejar los mangos de su espada.

Y si iba a perder piezas de su alma, su sentido del bien y el mal mientras vivían en este miserable lugar, entonces podría dárselas a Lance para que las mantuviera seguras, entonces podrían salir de aquí no solo vivos, sino _completos_.

******

Rebel souls,

deserters we are called.

Chose a gun and threw away the song.

Now these towns,

they all know our name.

 

Six gun sound is our claim to fame.

I can hear them say

 

Bad company

and I won’t deny,

Bad, bad company,

till the day I die.

Till the day I die

 

_—[Bad Company](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ww5GXbk58R0)_

******

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Nota de Traductora** : Quiero dejar en claro, esta historia es de _13k_. La quise traducir bien. Todavía creo que algunas cosas se me pasaron, así que agradecería que lo señalaran puesto que esos errores son míos y no de la maravillosa autora _Maytay_. Aún quedan 7 partes por traducirles, chicos! Disfruten mientras lloramos por la 7ma temporada!


End file.
